


Family Portrait.

by megamatt09



Series: Marvelous Encounters [30]
Category: Marvel (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Creampie, F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Incest, Multi, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29980968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: Laura, Rogue, Raven, and Logan have a hot and steamy encounter which strengthens the bonds between them all. Part of the Marvelous Encounters series.
Series: Marvelous Encounters [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090040
Kudos: 6





	Family Portrait.

**Family Portrait(Logan/Laura/Rogue/Mystique)**

Raven Darkholme closed her eyes, when the prominent cock of her lover hovered between her opened legs. Logan lowered all the way into her pussy. Wolverine and Mystique, they had plenty of encounters over the years. Normal sex, hate sex, just the type of passionate sex which left hotel rooms completely crashed. Yet, they always found their way to each other. Logan showed how much of a skilled lover he was as he jammed his thick organ deep inside of Raven's hot pussy. Raven tightened around him when he pushed all the way down inside of her.

Logan could feel Raven's pussy contract around him. Her beautiful blue legs wrapped around his body. Logan allowed the shape shifter to melt against him. He eyed the other two parties over the bed. They were not alone.

Namely, their daughters were just a few inches away from them. Laura and Rogue kissed each other, with Laura's tongue seeking entrance into Rogue's mouth. For years, Rogue had not enjoyed the touch of another person, well not without severe consequences anyway. And now, she had control of her powers, for some time, she enjoyed Laura's touch and her tongue.

And soon she would enjoy Logan's touch as well. Rogue could not help and get some small amount of satisfaction with how aggressively Logan pinned Mystique into the bed. Rogue and her mother had what one might consider quite the turbulent relationship. And now, Logan's big prick slammed down into Mystique's tight pussy and stretched her out.

"I bet you wish that was you."

Laura buried her face into Rogue's snatch and shifted, so the two could lick each other in a sixty nine position. Logan played with their bodies while he pinned Raven face first down onto the bed. The faster, Logan pushed into her from behind, his balls slapped down onto her. Logan pulled back on Raven and pushed deeper inside of her from behind. She came extremely hard.

"And it will be you soon, darling."

Laura shifted away and allowed her father to move closer to Rogue. Not before Laura wrapped her lips around his cock and sucked it hard, tasting Raven's tasty juices from it. Laura looked up at Logan, eyes wide with pleasure, when she leaned in and sucked and kissed his length. She pulled it out of his mouth and then returned to going closer towards Raven.

Logan climbed towards Rogue, who jumped up. The Southern Belle threw herself at the handsome bruiser, and the two kissed each other passionately. Rogue's soft, juicy lips felt nice over Logan and her breasts pressed against his body. Logan tightened his hands around her and squeezed her ass. Her wet pussy lips ground against Logan's tool, the closer he edged towards her. He was an inch away from going inside of her.

"Please," Rogue said.

The moment Logan pushed himself deeper inside of Rogue, she stretched out onto his cock. Her wet pussy pushed down onto him and Logan's long, powerful tool pushed into her. Logan pressed against her and ran his fingers down Rogue's legs to make her moan in his ear. The faster Logan pushed into Rogue, the more her inner walls clasped him. The tighter, the hungrier her pussy got when he pushed into her.

A second passed, with Laura now on top of Raven and dominating her. Laura's hands worked their magic on Raven's breasts and she buried her face down while fingering the pussy of the shape shifter.

"Like father, like daughter."

Laura worked all of the spots which her father did and got the results she wanted. And now she moved down, and tortured Raven with some nice soft kisses.

Rogue and Logan hit their fever pitch. The two fucked like rabbits, with Logan's big thick balls slapped down against her thighs when he pushed down into her. Rogue squeezed Logan's tool and moved into her.

"Please, Sugah, a little bit harder," Rogue breathed in her sexy voice.

That was a voice which made cocks throb. Logan drove deeper and deeper into Rogue. He rammed her body, enhanced thanks to her prolonged exposure from Carol Danvers years back. Not that Logan complained about the enhancements, as he rammed her deeper and deeper. Oh, Rogue's insides squeezed around his thick tool the faster he pushed into her. Logan pulled all the way out of her and then rammed down into her to make her cum.

"Careful what you wish for."

Logan turned Rogue and put his hands on her body. He carefully edged into her, while also making sure to tease Laura's pussy a few strokes while she ate out Raven. Logan could sense that all three women were about to finish at the same time.

The hot silken caress of Rogue's pussy made it extremely hard for Logan to hold back. And yet he did, bottoming himself out into Rogue before he made her cum.

Rogue fell on the bed, drooling, and satisfied at the same time. Logan pulled all the way out of her, and with no rest for the wicked, slid prone bone into Laura's tight pussy. Logan pushed down into Laura. There were times where it felt like her tight, hungry cunt had been built for him and Logan ended up plowing her as deep and hard as humanly possible, to jam his big thick cock into her hungry body.

Laura closed her eyes and could feel the pleasure pouring on. Logan knew precisely all of the right steps to take and he worked into her. He pulled back onto Laura and pushed deeper inside of her. Laura tightened her walls around Logan's huge tool and came unglued for him. Logan pushed down and pressed her down into the bed, making her climax extremely hard for him.

The tightening and the release brought Laura to the edge. Logan pulled her away from Mystique and balanced her in the air. Laura slammed down onto Logan's cock and it filled her body, very hard. Logan's hands clasped down onto her and pushed her up and down. Logan rammed deeper and deeper inside of Laura. Laura squeezed his hard organ and she exploded for him.

The heat of Laura's pussy wrapped around his tool, the deeper she pushed down onto him. She moaned aggressively when feeling his strong and powerful cock inside of her.

Rogue dove onto Raven and attacked her with numerous kisses. Oh, Raven could tell some pent up tension and lust had been released on Rogue's part when she attacked Raven with anger and lust. Raven allowed Rogue to use her body, the closest thing she might be able to stomach as an apology.

Laura wrapped her hot walls around Logan's thick tool and came all over him. The deeper Logan pushed into her, the more Laura cried and gasped when she came down onto him. Laura's insides squirted all over the place when she pushed down onto him.

The more Logan pushed into Laura's body, the more her desires only increased. She hung on for the last second and squeezed Logan's bicep until she came all over his cock.

Wolverine grinned and lined them all up beside each other. He pushed his fingers into the willing pussies of Laura and Rogue, while Raven kissed them back and forth. The kisses with Rogue were hot, given how much history the two women had.

"Time to finish this."

Logan buried his organ all the way into Raven from behind and pounded her all the way in. His thrusting cock nailed her and slapped his balls onto her. Logan rode the hell out of Raven and could feel her tight pussy oozing around him. Logan pulled back on Raven and pushed deeper and deeper inside of her body. Logan's fingers ran all over her body and pulled her back when he slammed into her.

"Closer. Cum for me."

Raven did clamp down onto Logan's prick and release her juices all over his organ. He thrusted down into her, pushing into her hot tight body. Logan leaned into Raven and repeatedly filled her up. His balls slapped down onto her and sent Raven's mind into overdrive.

From Raven, to Rogue, and the warm cunt of the Southern Belle sucked Logan in all the way. Rogue tried her best to milk Logan, but Logan rode out here orgasm. He ran his fingers down into her and make her climax all over him. He turned Rogue so Laura could suck on her heaving, sweaty, chest.

Rogue drove her fingers into Laura's warm snatch to return the favor. The deeper and deeper Rogue went, the wetter Laura's pussy got. Logan hammered into Rogue and his balls left quite the imprint on her from behind. Logan pressed his mouth down onto her ear and hit her with as many strokes as he could until he launched her over the edge with an impressive orgasm.

Two down, and now Laura was left. Laura climbed on top of Logan and her tight wet snatch wrapped around Logan's intruding organ. It threatened to drain him with the greatest of ease.

The two fucked back and forth, hard, like animals. Logan pushed deep into his clone daughter and felt her insides just tighten around him. Laura's pussy felt so perfect when sucking him inside. With both Rogue and Raven trashed from getting pounded into the bed, it was all down to Laura to finish him.

Laura fingered the pussies of the competition and basked in the glory of her father about ready to fill her womb with his seed. She closed her eyes and could feel another couple of pumps before Logan spilled his load down into Laura's hot, tight body.

The moment Logan erupted inside of Laura, she came harder than ever before. And so did Mystique and Rogue when Laura bottomed her fingers inside of them.

The sweet pleasure of release hit them all with Logan sliding out of Laura to leave her on the bed. A thick river of cum oozed from her insides from the impressive fuck session.

Logan smirked when he saw this beautiful family portrait of all three women trashed. He needed a cigar to properly celebrate this glorious moment.

**End.**


End file.
